1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a subdividable multi-compartment refuse container, in which the size of the compartments is adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid waste disposal receptacles utilizing flexible liners are known for storing solid refuse. These disposal receptacles can be divided into two types, the single-compartment receptacles and the multiple compartment receptacles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,893,722 ("Jones"), 4,834,262 ("Reed"), 4,893,719 ("Lombardi"), 4,874,111 ("Heller"), 4,904,853 ("Strauder"), and 4,867,328 ("McCarthy") all disclose multiple compartment receptacles.
Jones, Reed, Lombardi, and Heller disclose devices which exhibit fixed size compartments having no adjustability. Each discloses a container for storing solid refuse which employs a flexible liner.
Strauder discloses a cylindrical container having an upper rim used for positioning and retaining flexible liners. The upper rim has radial spokes emanating from a central hub. The liners are retained by the clips on the perimeter of the upper rim, and by clips on the radial spokes. The positioning of the radial spokes is adjustable thereby allowing for differing compartment sizes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,888,406 ("Nippes"), 4,294,379 ("Bard"), 4,576,310 ("Isgar") all disclose a single compartment refuse container for use with a flexible liner. Nippes discloses a collar having multiple layers of liners which unfold into the container. As the container is filled the innermost liner is removed with the contents of the container thereby leaving multiple liners remaining inside the container for subsequent loads.
Bard discloses a device employing air passages running from the bottom of the container to the top which relieve a vacuum created below a liner when the full liner is being removed from the container.
Isgar discloses a device employing slots in an open rim of a container and hooks on the outside side walls of the container. A liner is intended to be folded over a portion of the rim and fit through the slots to be retained by the hooks of the side walls of the container.
A need exists for a sub-dividable multi-compartment refuse container, for separately storing solid refuse materials which secures multiple liners into each of the separate compartments and facilitates ease of removal of the container contents.
There is also a need for a receptacle which employs a magnetic detection means to differentiate between recyclable and non-recyclable metals.